Vesp the Weasel
William 'Vesp' Toxim is a twenty year old weasel, and is the sole Poison User in his region of Shiro. He was formerly the adoptive brother of Silerowe Stele, and now serves as both his arch-rival and the final link to his old past. About Full name: William Vesp Toxim Gender: Male Age: 20 Species: Weasel Race: Shironan Appearance (Vesp has a white muzzle with one large tinge, and a smaller one underneath it. This pale coloring extends to the inside of his ears, his chest, and nowhere else. The rest of his body is colored rouge. His hair is colored rouge, much like his fur and is cut short. Vesp has no extra colorings or markings on his body, except when his powers are active. Both eyes are colored purple, with his pupils being black and his sclera being white. Vesp's powers have altered his body to a point that some parts of him appear reptilian. Namely, his eyes. His pupils are slit resembling a reptile's, his sclera is white, his eyes purple, and his irises black. One of his fangs can be visibly seen. When his powers are used, the sclera will fade into grey and the pupils become white. With the irises turning green. Green markings then run in a spring pattern on his arms and a triangle appears on his forehead, with two streaks running from his eyes. Vesp wears black trousers, with green markings on the bottom of the pantlegs. A pair of black steeltoed boots, and black gloves. He wears nothing on the top but a brown harness containing his vials of poisons. He has a rouge opal on a string around his neck as well.) Vesp, having awakened his powers, has taken on various traits befitting that of a snake. These traits consist of: reptilian pupils, snake fangs, and a snake tongue. Vesp's muzzle is colored white, with one large tinge and a smaller one underneath it. This coloring extends to the inside of his ears, his chest, and nowhere else. The remaining portion of his body is covered in a rouge colored fur. His hair shares this coloring, and is cut short. Both of Vesp's eyes are colored purple, his sclera white, and his pupils black. When he uses his powers, his body changes. Green markings form on his body. His pupils turn white, his irises pale green, and his sclera turns black. His eyes even give off the impression of glowing. Personality Something most people don't know about Vesp, is that the mischevious nature he often puts out in public is a bit of a show. Vesp is the name he has when he uses this persona. Skills Powers Vesp, being born a rare poison user, naturally possesses the ability to manipulate the element of Poison. He is able to absorb it, manipulate it, and is capable of forming constructs out of any kind of poison. He is also able to excrete it, in a form of poisonous gas that he simply has to breath out. He can coat most anything with this toxic gas and can use it to poison anyone. His affinity to the element also gifts him a major resistance to many types of poison, and complete immunity to his own. However, people with the power of Metal can possibly overcome his powers. Also, if a poison user that were more experienced were to encounter him; perhaps he could be overtaken. Abilities (Before his powers came to be, Vesp had proficient knowledge in the mixing of chemicals; able to make stable concoctions that he used during his stints. Since his powers, Vesp hasn't used this knowledge commonly. He still practices in it, so as not to lose his edge; but he more so uses it only to come up with new kinds of poisons for his manipulation. Aside from his knowledge, Vesp is only as strong as the average mobian. However, while he does not possess above average strength, he is proficient in martial arts; able to strike effectively and accordingly. He's also quite fast, and agile.) Relationships Friends Neutral Enemies Extra Facts *Vesp is currently my first and only weasel character. *He too started out as an alternate character, and though he was never known to the public as such, he started out as an alternate counterpart to Fang the Sniper. Of course you probably would never notice this. *I have no clue how his poison capabilities came around. *For Irony's sake, it turns out that foxes are predators of the weasel. Guess who his rival is, and guess what powers said rival has? *For more irony, Vesp's powers belong to that of the forgotten Shironan God of Poison. Who is a snake. *Vesp is straight, though many have their doubts about this considering his current obsession with his former brother in arms, Silerowe. Category:Weasels Category:Males Category:Evil